


Live Fast

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna may have changed, but Bad Girls still turn her on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Fast

Donna may have changed but bad girls still turn her on, enough so that she's currently pinning Missy to the bed. Missy had fought at first, but now she prefers to submit, Donna has skills she never expected and Donna's lips pressing against hers are demanding. She always moans into Donna's lips, a sign of submitting. She moans again tonight, her entire body arching to Donna's touch, first at her breasts, then lower, she all but screams when Donna pushes into her, claiming her with the same fierce push that she always does. She arches, mewling under Donna's lips as they trail south, Donna's fingers setting a demanding pace, one destined to break her reserve. She used to try not to cry out, not to moan but lately she doesn't even try. Donna smirks up at her before suckling on her clit, her fingers speeding up. Missy climaxes, screaming her release. 

Donna brings her down sweetly, letting Missy rest for a while before she moves over her again. Missy's nails dig into her thighs as she pulls her down, instantly working on punishing Donna with pleasure. Donna never seems to take long, the sight, sound, feel of Missy's body clenching around her always gets her excited and when Missy's lips and tongue move against her clit and push into her, it takes only moments for her to come to climax. It's not love, at least, they would both deny it, but it feels so right.


End file.
